I Thought That This Would Be Easy
by Just Call Me El
Summary: Watch Kurt and Blaine raise their beautiful children. There may be ups and downs but their will definitely be fluff! Oh, and Harry Potter Loving!Blaine. Quinn, Artie, Beth, Britt-Britt and Sanny play a big role during the ride! Enjoy! 'I love you baby' Blaine was about to speak. 'And you too Blaine.' Kurt added : Gah Klaine! Multi Chap due to story alerts!
1. Chapter 1

**This****story****came****to****me****watching****Michael****Buckley****. ****What****The****Buck****! ****Ok****and****so****this****is****basically****a****one****shot****of****Kurt****and****Blaine**** (****Ga****! ****Klaine****story****!) ****deciding****their****unborn****baby****girl****'****s****name****. ****It****could****possibly****be****the****start****of****a****new****story****. ****I****tried****writing****a****Baby****FanFic****but****I****failed****but****you****never****know**** :). ****Quinn****is****the****biological****mother****because****, ****you****know****, ****I****love****Quinn****and****her****, ****Kurt****and****Blaine****should****be****best****friends****. ****There****will****be****lots****of****Veto****'****s****. ****My****name****will****be****used****and****sadly****a****veto**** (****let****'****s****just****say****Ellie****is****a****sad****sad****name****for****Kurtie****). ****Anyway****, ****the****name****is****really****important****to****me****so****let****me****know****what****you****think****!**

**P****.****S****this****is****a****future****fic****, ****I****'****m****not****letting****my****poor****Kurtie****and****Blainers****have****a****baby****too****soon****. ****Oh****, ****and****this****rumour****that****'****s****going****about****that****I****own****Glee****. ****Not****true****, ****As****much****as****I****like****it****to****be****.**

''Blaine James Anderson! I'm not kidding we are NOT naming our child Hermoine Luna! I don't care how much you love Harry Potter, her name will be after a famous Broadway character!'' Kurt yelled at Blaine. Kurt wanted to make sure his baby girl's name was perfect.

''Oh yeah! Eponine is the perfect name to give our child. If you don't like Hermoine how about Harriet? You know, Harry et?'' Something tells me they didn't get very far.

''Blaine. Please? Honey, I love you but Harriet? That name was popular years ago. Not now. And what goes with Quinn anyway?''

''Quinn? Why is Quinn her middle name?'' Blaine asked curiously.

''Well, it's the least we can do, I mean, Quinn IS carrying our child. Between the sperm that worked best between the both of us and Quinn's amazing natural good looks (**A****/****N****: ****Lucy****doesn****'****t****exist****. ****Quinn****is****too****pretty****to****be****fat**** :()** our little girl will look like a Greek Goddess or something.''

''Well I suppose you're right. How about we try to veto the names?''

''I guess it could work. Ok. Emma?'' Kurt suggested.

''Nah, Emma doesn't sound like a real name, more of a sound. Katy?''

''Once again with the sick obsessions Blaine. We're not naming her after a pop star. Maria?''

''Too many bad memories, kissing Rachel and all. Ellie?'' Kurt choked as he heard the name.

''As in Elizabeth? Honey, we don't have too. I don't really want to either. I mean, every time I would look at her I would think of my Mom and that would hurt me Darling.'' Blaine nodded in understanding. ''How about Toni? I mean, you played Tony in West Side Story.''

Blaine laughed at the idea. ''Yeah , like 15 years ago. No thanks. God, this is hard. Violet?''

''I'm not naming my kid after a flower Blaine. Gucci?''

''Yet you're more than willing to name it after a designer. Of course, Orla?'' Blaine wanted to say that his younger sister was called Orla but he knew Kurt knew.

''Isn't that your sisters name?'' Blaine nodded. ''It's a lovely name but wasn't your sister a bitch when you came out (**Haha****, ****Orla****, ****don****'****t****worry****ILY****!**)?'' Blaine once again nodded. ''Blaine, Sweetie, I couldn't give her the pleasure of knowing you named your first child after her. Erin? I like Erin.''

''It's just too... Safe... I want to give her something adventurous but nice and simple. Remember when we used to text each other Courage? Well, I'm kind of fluent in Spanish and Valor means courage in Spanish. Well, we could name her Valerie?''

''Blaine, that's a beautiful thought but Santana and Brittany named their daughter Valerie after the first time Brittany and Santana got to be the leading acts together in a competition. Remember? Quinn sang with Sam was it? God, he had big lips, I'm glad she's with Artie now. Brittany and Mike danced and Santana sing Valerie. We also performed at a competition for the first time together.'' Blaine looked sad. The name was basically perfect, but it was also perfect for Brittany and Santana too. ''Don't be sad. How about Frankie after the writer of out very first duet: Baby It's Cold Outside. It was written by Frank Loesser..''

''No, I don't like Frankie on a girl. Toronto?''

''You can't be serious Kurt. How about Dalton?''

''May I remind you Blaine, we're having a girl?''

''Kurt. I've got it! I've got it! I've got it!'' Blaine began to jump up and down like an excited puppy. Kurt motioned for Blaine to tell him. ''Dervla.(**A****/****N****: ****the****e****is****like****met****.)**!''

''Dervla? How do you spell that?''

''I think I've got it this time. D-E-A-R-B-H-L-A. It's Irish. I think it means true desire.''

''Blaine? I love it! The spelling. The way you say it. It's totally us! Unique. Dearbhla Quinn Hummel-Anderson. I love it!'' Kurt kissed Blaine like his life depended on it.

''Kurt? We're a proper little family. We'll tell Quinn later. Now it's just you, me and soon enough Dearbhla Quinn Hummel-Anderson.'' And with that they had finally picked a name.

**Hey****Guys****! ****Me****again****! ****Let****me****know****if****you****want****this****to****be****a****story****of****Kurt****and****Blaine****'****s****family****. ****Let****me****know****what****you****think****of****the****name****! ****It****has****no****connection****to****me****personally****so****be****honest****! ****LY****Long****time****! ****Byesies****! **


	2. I love you baby! You too Blaine!

_Ok Guise! You have spoken by adding this story to your subscription list! I have decided to continue this story. I'm sorry about my last author note, I don't know what happened. Anyway I don't own Glee blah, blah, blah. So may I present to you I Thought This Would Be Easy: Chapter 2: I love you Baby. And you Blaine :)_

Kurt had just rung Quinn to tell her the good news of finally finding a baby name. Though, just before she answered he hung up and decided to visit the Abrams residence to tell Quinn in person. After all, it seemed the sociable thing to do.

''. I'm going to Quinn and Artie's. Want to come?'' Kurt yelled. This is how the Hummel-Anderson's interacted.

''Do you even need to ask if I want to play X-Box with Artie?'' Kurt rolled his eyes. He wished he was straight, then he could talk about fashion with his beloved wife.

(A:N This is a bit random but I need to tell the back-story somehow or another) Blaine was doing well in the music industry. After he had graduated McKinley and went to NYU to stay with Kurt, there he was lucky enough to be one of the 6 that year to get a Ph.D in Music Education. Now, he teaches a Private School Glee Club, they had been National Champions for the 3rd year running. Kurt, however, unlike a certain show might have displayed, got into NYADA and Rachel didn't. It's a shame he didn't like the Musical Theatre program. He quickly switched to the Culinary Arts program which he loved so much he started his own coffee and chocolate shop, which was slowly turning into a national brand: J' Adore. Life was good. Real good and now with Dearbhla on the way life was about to get even better.

They both picked up their coats and left their very stylish New York child safe apartment. Quinn and Kurt had made sure their apartments weren't more than 10 minutes apart. Blaine drove as Kurt bounced up and down in his seat too excited to sit still. They got there in what seemed like forever and with a knock of the door Quinn had been there in a flash.

''Kurt. Blaine. What a lovely surprise, though didn't you just call?'' Quinn asked suspiciously. Kurt and Blaine gave each other a childish look and nodded.

''Well, we really wanted to tell you something. About our little baby girl.'' Kurt said with an evil glint to his eye.

''Please don't tell me you don't want this baby. I'm not going through misery for a random stranger. I didn't even give Beth up that easily. I even backed out of giving her to Shelby.'' She said as she saw Beth run to greet Kurt and Blaine. She was 16 now, so it was quick. After they had said hello she went had back off to her room.

''I always knew Beth would be the sociable type.'' Quinn gave a cold look at Blaine.

''Anyway, Blaine and I have picked out a name for Mini Q.'' Quinn then had an excited look to her face.

''Oh. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!'' Quinn jumped up and down in her seat.

''Ok, the baby's name is Dearbhla Quinn Hummel-Anderson.'' Blaine and Kurt said together.

''Oh. Dearbhla. It's beautiful. It totally suits her. Are you sure you want her middle name to be Quinn? I mean, I'm honoured and all but I thought it would be Elizabeth.''

''We've actually talked about it and we definitely want Quinn as her middle name. And a beautiful Godmother named Quinn Ursula Abrams.'' Quinn blushed when Kurt said this to her. She knew he was gay and she was married but whenever anyone said she was beautiful she found it hard to believe.

''So... is Artie in?'' Blaine hinted. He was really into X-Box.

''Blaine? Honey? You don't need to ask if you can use Artie's X-Box anymore. But yeah, he is in. You know where.'' Blaine flashed a grin at Quinn and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into a far away room.

''So, are you nervous about being a parent Kurt?'' Quinn asked Kurt. He nodded before speaking.

''Well, yeah, everyone is. I mean, there's an entire little person, that's depending on you.''

''Try being 16 and having a baby.'' Quinn laughed but Kurt knew he had offended her.

''Sorry Quinn, but you are an amazing mother. You were more than ready for Beth, even if you didn't know it. Though I'm still offended you didn't call her Kurtina, I was more than happy for the role of Godfather. Now I can say if Beth ever walked into my office I would swivel around on my chair and say: I've been expecting you...'' Quinn started laughing, the two started talking for about an hour before Kurt decided Blaine had pestered the Abrams' enough.

''Blaine! Get your butt out here now! We're leaving and you have to say goodbye to Dearbhla!'' Kurt yelled through the hole house.

''Uncle Kurt! My friends are on the phone and they can hear everything you're saying.'' Beth shouted from upstairs.

''Sorry Beth!.'' He replied.

''Honey! I was just kicking Artie's butt at Grand Theft Auto!'' Blaine complained.

''Aw. Blaine. I don't care.'' Kurt leaned down to talk to Quinn's 7 month pregnant stomach. ''Bye-bye Dearbhla. Daddy Kurt loves you.''

''And Daddy Blaine loves you too!''

''Bye Artie! Bye Quinn! I love you baby!'' Kurt said, Blaine was about to open his mouth before Kurt added ''Love you too Blaine.'' Blaine's mouth dropped and sadness. Kurt pretended to push him over and chuckled.

''Bye Kurt and Blaine. Hopefully next time I see you will be before the birth.'' And with that the couple left before getting into the car.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping!

_Hey Guise! Ellie here, with another chapter 3 :) Ok, I've been talking to Britt-Britt and she's pretty sad there's been only 1 review. Anyway, I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because I've been having a hard time at school, being shot down everytime I speak and stuff. I wasn't in the mood to do anything so I got my motivation back! And that wasn't pointing out the flaws to a story with a topic I had no experience in writing in. So here's what I say! Reviews: Virtual cookies and I will hand them out next chapter. If it's a good one, you get a cookie with an extra topping of filling of your choice! Or just an extra cookie! LY Long time :) This chapter is Kurt and Blaine going shopping._

_I don't own Glee and stuff :)_

_So may I present to you: Mobiles and Cots and Babies oh my!_

Kurt had an evil look to his eye. Blaine had sussed it out. He knew this day was coming but he was dreading it.

'Honey, we're going shopping.'' Kurt stated. Blaine's eyes widened in horror.

''Why can't you pick out all the stuff and I pretend that we did it together?'' Blaine asked. He hated shopping with Kurt and as much as Dearbhla needed the things, Blaine couldn't do it.

''Like I said, WE, are going shopping.'' Kurt stated again.

''Come on Kurt, I'll get you coffee from Starbucks? My treat.'' Blaine offered.

'' . 2. We get coffee for free if we go to town centre and 3. Your money is my money so it's not really your treat.'' Damn, Kurt was hard to please.

''Kurt, I love you, but you know how hard it is to go shopping with you. You're like, Shopzilla!'' Blaine screeched. Kurt playfully hit him.

''We're going Blaine. I don't care what you think, Dearbhla needs clothes. And you know I'm not having my daughter go about wearing last minute WAL-MART clothes. Do you?''

''Of course not, but I don't understand how you can shop for hours upon end. It isn't fair Kurt! You never let me look at the toys for Dearbhla!''

Kurt chuckled.''Blaine, if it was up to you, Dearbhla would be wearing pyjamas all day and playing with Lego and Spiderman dolls. Grab your coat, we're leaving.'' Blaine groaned in disapproval and walked to Kurt like an unhappy teenager. In the car, Blaine had perked up a little bit but was still down.

''Chin up Blaine, our child is going to be the best dressed in all of New York. Oh, and we're meeting Santana and Brittany for lunch.'' Kurt added slyly.

''Something to look forward to, Hobbit jokes.'' Blaine side noted.

''Blaine, I know you don't want to be here. Neither do I, I don't know what to dress a baby girl in! But, hey, let's make the most of it. While we're away, I got Tina to paint a mural for Dearbhla.''

''What! You mean Tina Chang? Like the person in glee club who's now a professional painter?''

Kurt nodded in excitement. ''Wow, that's just made my day!'' Blaine had a huge grin on his face, it was easy to make him happy.

''Yeah, she went to Yale so her and Mike stay in Connecticut so she was more than happy to take a train ride over.'' Kurt said. The car ride was quiet for the rest of the journey. When they reached the mall Kurt turned into full on parent mode. What else would you expect?

"Blaine! No! WE're not getting her a Harry Potter robe! Oh, look, there's a shop called PuckleBerry. Remember that was Rachel and Puck's name from high school? God, I miss Rachel's rants on how she would be Barbara's role model one day. I wonder how she got on?" Kurt wondered after shouting at Blaine.

"Aw but Kurt. It's limited edition! Well, why don't we have a look? Who knows? It might be Rachel's" Kurt didn't need another invitation. He dragged Blaine towards the shop but sighed in disappointment when neither Puck nor Rachel were anywhere to be seen!

"Looking for something Sir? Here at Puckleberry, we have music sheets from Broadway to Metal Rock." Of course, a music store specialising in every type of music.

"Well, yes. Does someone called Rachel Berry or Noah Puckerman own this store?" Kurt asked politely.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" The assistant asked.

"We were friends in high school. Good friends. Is there any chance we could speak to them?" said Blaine.

"Of course, they just happen to be my parents." Kurt's mouth opened wide and the assistant named 'Jack' swiftly moved into the office area. He was gone for a few minutes. Kurt smirked at the thought of Rachel agreeing to name her son after an alcoholic drink.

"Dude, are you seriously telling me that Porcelain and Hobbit are standing in our store?" Asked Puck as he walked out. Kurt flashed a grin at Puck

Kurt sighed. "Some things never change." Puck turned round with a huge grin in his face and pulled Kurt and Blaine in for a bro hug.

"Sweetie! Get out here, I have a surprise for you!" Puck yelled in delight.

"Someones whipped." Blaine side noted.

"Am not."

"Are too. Best thing about being gay. You can't get whipped by another man." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sorry dear. And the love of my beloved Kurtie."

"Hypocrite." Blaine stuck his tongue out.

''Give me a second Noah! This better be something important, Barbara just got nominated and shes doing a Live Stream on how she's thankfu-'' Rachel was cut off halfway as her eyes met Kurt and Blaine. ''Wow, Kurt. How did NYADA work out? I haven't seen you on Broadway yet.'' Rachel stated coldly. Kurt cleared his throat.

''Actually Rachel, I switched to the cooking programme at NYADA. Theatre wasn't my thing.'' Rachel was about to have a hissy fit.

''So you ruined someones perfect chance at becoming the star they've always wanted to be?'' Rachel spat.

''No, actually, if you are referring to yourself. I do believe that you choked on a song you have been singing since you were a fetus while I didn't, on a song that I had been learning for a day. All's fair and love is war. What goes around comes back around. Ever heard those phrases Rachel?'' Kurt cooley said. Rachel's mouth dropped in anger.

''I think you should leave now Kurt. Nice seeing you Blaine.'' Rachel said while pushing them out the door.

''You too Rachel, but if you ever speak to my husband again, I will get Santana to go all Lima Heights on you.'' Blaine threatened.

''Faggot!'' Rachel shouted and before they could react, she had covered her mouth. The girl who had 2 gay dads, had just called someone a faggot.

''Rachel! I can't believe you. I need some time to think.'' Puck yelled as he walked out the door and gave Kurt and Blaine an apologising look as he exited to the Parking Lot.

''Well, that was interesting.'' Santana said as she slowly appeared from a bench.

''Santana! Brittany! Valerie! We haven't saw you since forever. Oh Santana Valerie looks just like you.''

''Well, duh Lady Lips, seeing as she has the amazing Lopez DNA.'' Santana smugly stated. Blaine shook his head.

''God help the baby then. Hey, ever noticed how we live in the same state but never meet up?'' Blaine said.

''Well yeah, it's weird. Q, Britt and I always hang out, You, Lady Lips and Q always hang out. But we never see each other anymore. I miss my Half Asian and Lady Lips.'' Santana looked like she was nearly crying. ''Don't look at me like that! I gave birth last month. I'm supposed to be emotional.'' Everyone laughed.

The 2 couples picked a restaurant and ate. The laughed, cried and talked all in the hour. When they parted, Blaine and Kurt went shopping for Dearbhla. They got basically everything baby centred in the whole mall! Dearbhla would never go without with a Daddy like Kurt.

''Kurt are you sure we need all these clothes for Dearbhla?'' Blaine pondered.

''What? Why would you think that! Of course we do!'' Kurt yelled.

Just then the phone rang. It was Quinn. Kurt and Blaine panicked.

''Hello?'' Blaine answered.

''Blaine, put it on speaker.'' Quinn commanded, Blaine did as he told. ''Am I on speaker?''

''Yes!'' The couple said like twins.

''Good. Blaine, Kurt. I'm trying to remain calm, you should too. I'm only 8 months and my water just broke. I'm on my way to Lenox Hill Hospital. I advice you join me there.''

_Cliff Hanger! Just saying to all my readers, if I have any, that I hate cliff hangers just as much as you. I'm sorry! Anyway, Lenox Hill Hospital is supposed to be a good one in New York. Is it? I don't know. _

_Byesies! _

_Oh and check out my RP form. Just type in my name and click Forums when looking!_

_There's lots of characters still to be filled. Lots of fun! Lots of fun!_

_Bysies!_


End file.
